Family Ties
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: An insight on the everyday lives of the Potter/Weasley children. Chapter 4: Lucy decides that even deceased relatives deserve birthday presents.
1. Dominique Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Big shocker, isn't it?**

* * *

-Family Ties-

-

-

-

Dear Vic

We miss you already. Louis says he doesn't, but I know he's lying. I can always tell. He was crying on the bus back to Uncle Ron and Aunty Mione's house. We got into a fight because I told him he missed you and he kept saying no. Papa got mad because everyone was looking at us and Mr. Shunpike threatened to throw Louis and I off the bus. I don't care anyway because I know I'm right.

Maman wanted me to tell you that you forgot your broom Maintenance Kit again and that you're lucky it's your last year because she's sick of sending it to you all the time. I think you should get it on Wednesday. Papa says to leave Julius rest a little in the Owlery after the delivery because he's old and could croak at any moment. His words not mine.

But at least you going to Hogwarts isn't all bad. Maman thought that I would get bored on my own at the house because Louis is going into London with Lily, Hugo and their mums, so she asked Teddy if he could take me somewhere. He's taking me, Lucy and Molly to a Cannons match and then we're going for ice cream in Diagon Alley. I didn't really want to go at first because Lucy is always crying about something. But Molly promised that Lucy would be on her best behaviour so I guess it should be fun.

Maman says that when you finish your N.E.W.T's we might be going somewhere exotic on holidays. Papa was thinking of Egypt because apparently the pyramids there are really cool. One of them has mutant mummies-- Aunty Ginny told me she wasn't allowed to go inside that one when she was little. I think Papa will let us, don't you think? Or we might go to Brazil near where Aunt Loony worked. I'm just glad we're not going back to Paris again this year. I love Pappy and Mamie loads but I'm really sick of seeing the same city over and over again. And it's _not _just because I wasn't allowed to visit the underground city below the Paris obelisk.

I should go soon. Papa's calling me to help him de-weed Dobby's grave. Loads of little daisies sprouted on top of it and it's the only weed I convinced Papa and Maman to leave on the grave. I think they look nice. Aunty Lina showed me how to make daisy chains.

I miss you lots and lots and lots-- and so does Louis, even if he's too stupid to admit it.

Love,

Dom

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this little insight on Dominique Weasley's world. There's more to come. Victoire, Lucy, Molly, Louis, Al, James, Fred, Roxanne and Lily.


	2. Roxanne Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

A/N: Roxanne Weasley up next. Daughter of George and Angelina Weasley.

Review Responses:

Katsumara: Thank you so much! You're my first and only reviewer for this story so it means even more!

* * *

-Chapter 2-

-

-

-

Dear Gran,

Spain is great but I've been too sick to enjoy it so far. Mum took us to this little native restaurant by the beach near our hotel, and I took this fish dish that didn't really agree with my stomach by the end of the evening. I've been confined to my hotel room until Dad comes back from the local potions shop, and until I stop vomiting. Mum thought I should write to you because we haven't had the time to so far.

So, where was I? Oh, yes-- sick. Well it's not all that bad really. Fred hasn't been annoying me and Dad stopped badgering us about spying the Spanish competition for W.W.W. And the people here are nice enough, only when I told this one boy I was from England he said, "Oh, no! Not another one!"… Or at least that's what he seemed to say. None of us speak Spanish you see. There _is _a lot of English people in Spain. Lot's of English bars and restaurants. It got Mum kind of mad because she really wanted to taste the _real _Latino culture.

Dom and Lou sent me an owl earlier on this week about how annoyed they were at being stuck in Paris again. Apparently their Pappy Delacour took them to the Paris obelisk and Dom wasn't allowed to go under. She went shopping with her Aunt and grandmother instead and you know how Dom is about shopping. But apparently she's eating really well and told me her broom would probably break from the weight she's gained. Lou didn't have much to say. He only told me that he was good and that he couldn't wait for his birthday.

Don't tell him I told you, but Fred and I pitched in to get him something really cool. You know that little rectangular Muggle game with buttons Hugo got from his grandparents? Well, Aunt Mione took us into London with Mum so that we could buy it. I hope he likes it.

I'll just finish off by saying that Mum, Dad and Fred are fine. They say hi to you and granddad. Fred is hovering over my shoulder to make sure I add that he hopes granddad has his broom fixed. Personally, I can't wait to get back to the Burrow and gorge myself with food … actual eatable food!

Love,

Roxie

* * *

The South of Spain is _filled _with English people! I can testify to that fact.


	3. Victoire Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

A/N: School sucks. Buerk! Hahaha, it's funny because it's true. I'm hyper and it's half one in the morning so sugar coated honeyballs don't spike drinks when they're sleepy ... wait ... whut?

Victoire Weasley up next. Daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley.

Review Responses:

Katsumara: Aww, thank you :) I'm sorry it wasn't put up sooner!

* * *

-Chapter 3-

-

-

-

_Translated from French_

Dear Tante Gabrielle,

I know you aren't quite fond of the title, but Maman was insistent. She doesn't think calling you Gabby is very refined of us. Then again she doesn't seem to have any problems with everyone else calling me Vic or Vicky. But, as you well know, trying to understand parents has been a lost cause that began roughly seventeen years ago.

I started school last night and am already feeling the sting of exam preparatory work. Especially from Professor Hollyknut, the Charms professor. She's been acting rather oddly too, so that plus the tripled workload has me knackered. I'm mourning the French sunshine already. But apart from her the rest of the teachers have been very helpful and kind towards us. Professor Hagrid thinks we might even have a chance at winning the House Cup this year, permitting the younger Gryffindor kids behave.

How is everything in Avignon? Louis told me that you got the kids a cat for Monique's birthday. I bet she was happy with it. You wouldn't imagine the amount of letters she's sent me on the subject of a pet that didn't hoot or live on a perch. But now I'm at a loss what to get her for Christmas. Papa and Maman lavished the poor thing with dresses and dolls-- I think she'll go mad. She and Dominique are exactly alike.

I wanted to thank you and Jean-Claude for my birthday present. It's exactly what I wanted all year! Everyone in the family was very impressed when they saw it, and I very proudly showed it off. The Gravity-resistant tree is in the corner of my room right now. Dom promised to water it while I was at school. Maman was a tad reluctant to let it in the house and was mulling over whether she should send it back to you. She came around in the end when Uncle Percy tried to buy it off me.

Teddy says hello. He wanted me to thank you for letting us use your beach house. We took his god brothers and god sister there for some sunshine. They loved it, only the youngest boy, Albus, told us he didn't think he could get used to everyone speaking so quickly in France. Every child in the family has a basic knowledge of French thanks to Maman, but they're still learning.

Well, I'm afraid there's an essay of sixteen inches impatiently waiting for me.

Love,

Victoire

* * *

A/N: Random comment of no significance ... do you have a rocket ship?


	4. Lucy Weasley

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP

A/N: Ugggggghhhhhhhh ... _uuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh_! I feel as sick as a dog at the moment. My stomach and I are odd at each other because he's making me feel like I need to throw up. If I'm sick next week I may just kill myself. I can't be sick! I'm going to France! Sun, beaches, Nan's home cooking! I won't be able to do any of those things if I stay sick.

Anyway, here's a new chapter. Lucy Weasley.

Review Responses:

donjonkeeper: That's okay. I'm glad you like it!

Randomenated-Cullen: Hahaha, no I don't have a crowbar. Do you have a bird?

* * *

-Chapter 4-

-

-

-

Dear Uncle Fred,

Daddy and Mummy told me I should write you a letter so you know how we are all doing. I don't know if this will reach you up in heaven. Uncle Harry say's there is a train that goes up there. Daddy says owls can't fly high enough to get to where you live now. Shame, isn't it?

My name is Lucy. I'm your little niece. The littlest of _everyone_. But I hate it when people think of me as the baby just because I start crying when I get angry. Daddy says not to mind the others making fun of me because you cried when you were angry at my age too. So that's okay, I guess. And anyway, the baby gets away with lots of stuff. At least that's what Mummy told me.

I have a big sister. Her name is Molly and she loves music. She plays the piano really well and every Christmas she learns a new song so that everyone can sing along. Daddy promised that I could start next year if I wanted. I don't really. I just don't want Molly to be better than me at music. I would really want to be an inventor like you were! Uncle George said that I could work in the shop when I'm older!

I have lots of cousins too. Victoire's the oldest and she has a sister Dom and a brother Louis. Louis and Dom are twins. The second oldest is Fred, he was named after you and then there's his sister Roxie. There's Jamie, Al and Lily too. And Lorcan and Lysander too, I guess. They're not really our cousins, but everyone calls their mum Aunty Loony. Lysander is very nice to me.

Tomorrow is Uncle George's birthday and your birthday too. I made him a bracelet that turns to a different colour when the weather changes. Mummy helped me with the charm. But I didn't know what to get you. So that's why I'm writing you this letter. Uncle Harry said he'd take it and put it on the train after the party, so you should get it in a few days.

Is being dead weird? Are Teddy's mum and dad up there with you? Or Uncle Harry's? I bet Aunty Muriel is! She'll probably be frowning at my letter when she sees it. She never liked me. Especially since I replaced her wand with a trick one two years ago at Easter. It's weird not having her around. Will you say hi to her?

I hope you have a good birthday and that this letter makes you smile.

Love,

Lucy


End file.
